The performance of many types of prior art phones is limited by inherent limitations of the phones and/or their antenna design. It is identified that use of some phones entails that one panel or portion be held by a hand of a phone user, whether in a fully closed, partially open, or fully open configuration. In doing so, the hand of the phone user is typically placed next or near an antenna in the panel or portion. With use of prior art phones, the hand of the phone user may capacitatively couple to the antenna to load and degrade signals received or sent by the antenna. It is desired to reduce or eliminate this loading and degradation of signals.